The Brother I Never Had
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: Gold, being the only child, was spoiled beyond belief by his rich parents. He only liked doing things by himself; when it came to eating, training his pokemon, playing his games, or just being alone in general. But when his parents bring in a starving, orphan redhead named Silver, the life he knew is immediately flipped upside-down! Co-written with Tafyapyap! Rated T for swearing.
1. Orphan in the Rain

_It was never the same without parents._

He sighed, leaning against one of the many trees in the area for support. He tiredly looked around the route, wondering where he was. He knew fully well that he was lost. It's happened to him so many times that he forgot to count, so he didn't really care. Brushing the hair away from his eyes, he gazed ahead. It was dark out, and he had no idea where he was going. He remembered following a road, but he got lost as the road simply ended, leaving only trees and wilderness ahead.

A loud crack and a bright flash made him jump out of his thoughts, and a few drops of water fell onto his filthy black torso. He looked up, and a downpour suddenly started, soaking him in seconds.

Just. Fucking. Great.

He groaned in annoyance, shivering from the sudden drop in temperature. He walked ahead, trying to find some kind of shelter. He hated getting wet. He hated it a lot. It made him cold, and he hated that, too. Hell, there was plenty to hate when you're simply abandoned by your own parents!

He let his wet, red hair cling to his forehead as he trudged onward; ripping himself from bushes and ignoring the wild pokemon that chattered every now and again. If he continued to move forward, he'd eventually reach some kind of civilization... right?

Well, right it was. But as soon as he even stepped close to any signs of civilization, he dropped down to the ground beside the road, not being able to walk any longer. Being wet, dirty, and cold, how could he? He thought it was it. He thought that he would perish right then and there from the cold, all alone and abandoned. The rain soaked his body even more, and he tried to curl up into a ball to keep himself warm.

He didn't notice, but two figures were driving past when he collapsed. The two; one a man and the other a woman, gasped in surprise, stopping the car immediately.

The woman, who was in the passenger's seat, opened the door, and knelt beside him. "Oh, sweetie, look at him!" She said, very concerned. "How long has he been out here? Where are his parents?"

The man, who stayed in the car, shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we should take him in, and try to find his parents in the morning.

"But... what will Gold think?" His mother asked. "He doesn't like visitors very much."

The man stepped out of the car. "I don't know." He helped the woman pick the boy up. His skin was as cold as ice, and he shivered a little. "Come on, let's get him inside the car before we're all soaked to the bone!"

He wanted to refuse. He was just fine by himself! He struggled an fidgeted a bit as they walked into the car, not wanting to be taken away from complete strangers.

"Oh, he must be freezing..." The woman murmured, looking at him with a look that resembled pity. He glared weakly, fighting to stay awake. Since he was in the warm safety of a car, he felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him. He closed his eyes groggily.

_Just close your eyes for a few seconds,_ he thought.

* * *

The two carried the boy inside from the horrible weather outside. Their son upstairs could hear them coming inside.

"Oh sweet, I hope they brought me some leftovers from the restaurant!" He eagerly said, almost falling down the stairs running so fast. "Hey Mom, Da-" Gold suddenly screamed like a girl. "Dad, there's a zombie on your back!" He stared at the three dripping figures with wide eyes.

"What?" The two looked at Silver on the Dad's back. They sighed from their son's stupid claim.

"Gold..." Started his mom. "This is a boy we found all alone on the side of the road. He's staying with us tonight. In your room."

Gold thought he was hearing things. There's _no way_ that his parents will just let some random boy stay in _his_ room in _his_ house! Nope, Gold wasn't having that. "Uh, excuse me, but umm... Ever heard of the wonderful invention called the _couch?"_ He protested, pointing to said _wonderful _invention.

His mom crossed her arms. "Don't be so rude! It's only for one night, okay?" She rubbed her temple in frustration. "Giving up your bed just _once_ isn't going to kill you, right?"

Gold snarled in defiance. Being an only child, he was used to, and loved, having his things to himself. Now, he has to actually share it with someone? He didn't like this: he didn't like this at all.

"Gold." His dad said. "Wash this boy up and give him some of your fresh clothes."

_"What?!"_

"Just do it! Your mother obviously can't do it! And how weird is it for an adult man like me to wash a naked, teenage boy?" Gold's father always knew what he was talking about.

"But..." Gold decided not to argue any longer... besides, he was never gonna win. "Fine..."

"Good!" His dad gave the boy to Gold.

"Wah!" Gold luckily caught him. He coughed from the smell that came off of him. "Ugh! he smells like a dirty toilet!" He whined, carrying the 'filth' up the stairs. He tried not to gag at the stench that radiated from his 'guest's' body. He shuddered.

_Okay... just get it over with... it'll be done before you know it!_

He semi-gently placed the teen on the bathroom floor once he entered. He knelt beside him, looking for something, such as a zipper, or buttons to take off the unconscious teen's shirt. He cringed, but found a rusty zipper. He slowly unzipped the torn up vest, eyes widening in both disgust and shock. Underneath, the ribs poked visibly under his deadly pale skin, and his chest rose and fell with every breath he took. Had he not been breathing, Gold would've thought the teen was as good as dead.

He took the vest the rest of the way, throwing it at the wall like it was some kind of fatal disease.

He took deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. _Just get it over with...!_ He reached down, and, while cringing, slowly unzipping the zipper of his guest's pants...

* * *

His mind told him that something was wrong.

Silver groggily opened his eyes, trying to register what was going on. He felt... exposed. He looked down, and he thought his heart stopped.

Someone was taking his pants off...

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

* * *

Gold almost leaped into the air in shock. Now he felt tempted to just rip the rest of Silver's clothing off and throw him into the bathtub, but he had to explain himself first! "Now you listen here! I, without trying to regurgitate from carrying and smelling you, was asked by my father, _who brought you here,_ to clean you up! I know that in your condition, you couldn't give me a level 100 shiny Arceus in return for doing this!"

Silver couldn't believe the snooty answer he got! He didn't know who this boy was, but he sure sounded full of himself. "… You... bitch! Trying to take advantage of me while I'm down?! I should have my weavile kick your-"

"And I'll have my typhlosion kick _his_ ass! Now shut up and let me prepare your bath, you filthy little..." Gold gagged as he turned on the water. He set it to maximum heat and threw some nice, quality bathsoap inside it.

"_My_ quality bathsoap..." He grumbled to himself.

"Thanks. Now get out." Silver commanded him, pointing his finger to the door.

* * *

Gold did _not_ just hear this guy giving him orders! But he decided not to say anything. He left, and when he heard the "GYAH! Are you trying to cook me?!" He smirked all too widely.

Gold angrily plopped on his bed, which will be homage to the red-haired boy for tonight. "Damn rude boy, talking to me like he's crazy in MY house! Oh yeah, clothes for him. Great Arceus..." Gold wondered if he should steal some clothes from his mother's closet and make Silver wear them... Then he remembered that thin night gown his mom gave him when he was a bit younger, and what he hoped to Arceus, was a joke. Gold snickered like a villain: _These are the _perfect_clothes for him! _He thought.

Silver kicked open the door, wrapped in a big, puffy towel.

"Here are your clothes, sir!" Gold said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

He glared, and snatched the clothes from Gold. Trying to keep the towel wrapped around his body, he made his way back into the bathroom.

Gold snickered to himself. _This is too rich~_

Silver meanwhile had put the boxers that Gold gave him on (they were pretty big on him; he assumed so because of his lack of food for the past three days), and slipped the nightgown on. He glared at himself in the mirror, cursing for looking like a girl. He stopped glaring at his reflection and stared at his bare feet.

_I should be grateful. I finally have somewhere to stay after all of these months of training my pokemon, trying to survive..._

He coughed, wincing at the raw pain in his throat. He sniffled, then sneezed, the sound echoing across the bathroom walls.

He shivered, and walked out of the bathroom.

Gold couldn't hold in his laughter. "You look like a girl!" He said between giggles.

"Yeah? Well you _sound_ like one..." He had a sudden coughing fit, shuddering when he tasted blood.

Gold stared. "...You okay?"

"I-I'm fine." He croaked. _Shit, that sounded so lame!_

"Aww, you were supposed to say you felt horrible~!" Gold complained, as if him being fine was bad news. Silver decided to ignore that.

"So, uh... what's your name? Since you're robbing me of everything of mine, I should at least know so I can curse you."

"...Silver."

Gold Burst out laughing. "Silver?!" He fell over. "My name is inferior to yours! Gold! But, uhh...on a more serious note, I should go make you something. If not, Mom might take my video games away!" Gold ran out the room, but before leaving, he poked his head inside and said: "Take some medicine on the dresser right there. It's super effective, I tell ya!"

"Snobby boy..." Silver grumbled but in all honesty, he's thankful of him for making him something to eat. After drinking the medicine, he looked around the room: a generic teenage boy's room, posters of hot anime women and of rock and wrestling, and several game consoles surrounding his flat-screen TV... Silver couldn't believe all the luxury this kid had. _No wonder he seems so spoiled._

"Well, I didn't feel like cooking, so here's some leftovers!" Gold announced when he came back in.

Silver couldn't believe at the _leftovers_ he was staring at: a grilled lobster with a medium-done sirloin, topped with shrimp covered in a fine honey mustard with wonderful smelling biscuits on the side. "..."

"Well? Are you just gonna stare at it or are you going to eat?" Gold chuckled, flicking his forehead.

"Oh. Uh... right. Thanks." Silver took one bite and already, he was in heaven. Never before had he tasted food with such fantastic flavors. Silver didn't realize it, but even his name was fitting to that stuck-up child. Then, he started eating it at maximum speed, not having any food for knows how long.

"I hope you choke." Gold muttered.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't.

Now that Silver was done, fed, and bathed, and wearing...those clothes, he decided it was time for bed. "I want to go to sleep now. Get out." Silver commanded, doing his favorite action of pointing to the door. At that 'undeserved' ignorant response, Gold lost it.

"Mother. Fucker! Excuse _me!_ You... did _not_ just tell me to get out of, ahem, _my_ room. Nope honey, that is not how it works. Make like the shaggy dog you are, and sleep on the floor."

_"Gold!"_ His mother screamed from her and her husband's room down the hall. "You_better_ be nice to our young guest! Or else!"

"Or _else."_ Silver taunted, smirking.

"But _Mom!"_ Gold whined. He did not like this _at all._

"OR _ELSE!"_ His dad bellowed in a voice you wouldn't want directed to you.

"This is _so_ not fair!" Gold grumbled, snatching his sheet and pillows from the bed for the couch downstairs.

"Good night." Silver said innocently.

"Fuck you!" Gold slammed the door and stomped down the stairs. "I swear, that stupid son a..." He groaned in anger. Trying to get comfortable on the couch; he grumbled and complained until he fell asleep, praying that morning would come soon so that the red-haired menace would be gone forever.


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

The next morning, Gold jumped off the couch full of excitement. That red-haired menace, as he claimed, would finally be gone! "YIPEE!" Gold ran upstairs, kicked his door in and yelled: "SILVER! GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR! YOU'RE-" He stopped, and his jaw dropped.

His room, his beautiful, always well-kept clean room was now...dirty. Alakazam was hovering his game systems with his two spoons, Gengar was gnawing on one of his X-Box 360 controllers, Magneton and Crobat were flying around crazily with clothes covering their faces, and Weavile and Feraligatr... they were chilling on the bed with their trainer, Silver, who was wearing one of Gold's outfits.

Gold started breathing heavily, his anger slowly starting to rise to high levels. He twitched his fingers and gritted his teeth. _"S-Sil...ver..._" He said in a tone to match that of a demon.

That caught Silver's attention. He looked over to Gold with calm, collected eyes. "Oh, good morning. I wore some of your clothes. I let my Pokemon out so they could have some fresh air. Oh and uh, it's rude to barge in rooms without knocking, y'know. Hmph."

That last word, 'hmph,' made Gold absolutely lose it. "Why... are there pokemon in _my_ room, MESSING IT UP?!" His scream made all of Silver's Pokemon jump.

Silver rolled his eyes, not finding the big deal in just letting his Pokemon hang around for a bit. "Chill out, would you? My pokemon are getting used to this room."

"Oh, no, no, _no!_ They _won't_ get used to _anything_ because _you,_ my good sir, are _leaving!"_

"Gold!" His mother groggily called out. He was so loud, he woke her up. Arceus forbid, if he awoke his father... "Honestly, what's with all of this screaming? Are you being nice to him?" Walking in the room, she then seemed to remember something. She pointed at Silver. "Oh! That's right! Deary, join us for breakfast, will you? My husband needs to talk to you. Gold will make some food for your pokemon. Isn't that right, Gold?" She smiled at him, oblivious to the pigsty that was Gold's room.

"WHAT?!" Gold completely detested that. Why should _he_ feed that man's animals?

"No 'what's,' Gold!"

Gold grumbled. He could hear the six Pokemon snickering behind him. "Ooohh, may Arceus burn you _all_ alive on the holy stake..." He cursed and grumbled to himself while walking down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen, and found some pokemon food. He chucked it into the microwave, and let it heat up for about two minutes before taking it out.

He began to think about Silver's pokemon. _How was Silver able to take care of six-SIX pokemon all by himself?! Especially since he was pretty much dead out there last night! They seemed... happy! Especially that Weavile of his... _He carried the food to the table, and put it down. He grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard, and put some of the food in it. He sighed, and walked outside, where his typhlosion was waiting.

"Phlooo!" The pokemon cooed, nuzzling up to Gold.

"Hey there, Ty." He muttered, smiling faintly. He put the bowl down. "Here you go." He sighed a he watched his pokemon eat. "I'll be back later, okay? I need to eat, too." He turned and left, walking back inside, where his parents and Silver were waiting. Once he was seated, Silver looked away, seeming to be a little nervous.

"Alright. We have much to discuss. First off..." Gold's father gazed at Silver gently. "What is your name?"

"...Silver." He replied.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Who are your parents?"

Silver paled, monochrome eyes blank. "I... I have no parents..." He looked at his hands. "My mother left me and my dad when I was two. My dad... abandoned me too..." he fidgeted, and Gold's parents noticed.

"Why would your father leave you?" His mother asked.

"He... he's the boss of a company. He found the company to be far more important than I was."

"Can't blame him." Gold murmured in his food. Alakazam heard that and whacked him on the head with its spoon. "Ow!"

Silver sighed. "I didn't want to join a pathetic team of fools such as _Team Rocket._ I decided that I'd be the most powerful trainer without him. The best trainer there ever was!"

Gold clapped his hands while almost choking on his food in laughter. His dad and mom glared at him to be quiet, along with Feraligatr glaring with cold hatred. The stare made Gold freeze. "...O-okay, I'll be quiet."

Gold's Mom hugged him. "Oh, you poor thing. Silver, my husband and Gold will gladly let you stay here for as long as you want until things are sorted out, if ever. Okay?"

Gold slammed his hands down on the table. Oh, how he desperately wanted to say something to protest all of this. He wanted to cry so bad. It looked like Silver wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. So much for being the only attention his parents will give him. Typhlosion put its hand on his shoulder, trying to calm Gold down before he went insane.

Silver nodded. "Okay. Thanks... mom and dad-"

"OH _HELL,_ NO!" He blew. Gold crawled on top of the table and grabbed Silver by his shirt collar. "YOU do NOT call them mom and dad! They're _my_ parents, not _yours_, you period-headed menace! I'll _never_ accept you into my house! NEVER!" Gold leaped off of the table and, while dragging Typhlosion by its ear, stomped upstairs to his room, slamming the door shut.

"…" Everyone stayed silent.

"...Ugh... " The dad sighed, standing up. "I'll go talk to him. Honey, why don't you go and buy some clothes and things for Silver?"

The mom nodded. "Great suggestion, sweetie!" She stood to her feet. "Come on, Silver!"

"Uh... okay."

* * *

Gold sat on his bed, trying not to cry. He sniffled, clinging to his typhlosion. His pokemon murmured comforting words in its poke language.

"Gold." The voice of his father made Gold jump.

"G-go away!" He cried, a few tears trailing down his cheeks.

Despite Gold's protests, his father opened the door just a bit. "Gold..." He walked up to him and sat beside him. "Gold, I know it's a big change-"

"Big? More like life-changing!" Gold spat back. "I don't want him prowling around the house, dad!"

"Son, you're not always going to get what you want." He put a comforting hand on Gold's shoulder. "I understand that you don't want him here... but we don't want him going back out there, all alone. It's almost winter, Gold. How would you like it if we just left you all alone in the dark and cold?"

Gold hesitated. "...You wouldn't do that... would you?"

"Of course not, Gold. You're our son. We'd_never _abandon you."

Gold sniffled again, but still had the cold glare in his eyes. "You care about him more than you do me."

"No, Gold. We love you both equally." His father assured. "I'm sure that if you get to know one another, you'll become great friends."

"Friends?! With _him?!_ Look, dad! He let his pokemon ruin my room!" He spread his arms, gesturing towards the mess that was his room enthusiastically. "He took my room!" He huffed. "Could you at least empty out one of the rooms and let him live _there?"_

"Gold, I'm sure your mother and I will come up with something."

* * *

Silver looked around the store in awe. Never before had he been able to go inside of one of these buildings!

"Alright, Silver." His 'mother' smiled down at him. "I'm going to have to check what size of clothes you wear." She smiled at his confused expression. "It's going to take some experimenting, though." She grabbed five different sizes of the same shirt. it was a plain, dark gray "Alright. Try these on in the dressing room. Whichever one fits you the best is the one we'll get, alright?"

Silver nodded. This seemed easy enough. He grabbed the five shirts, and walked into the dressing room nearby.

He self-consciously slipped the shirt he was wearing down. He gawked at his image in the mirror. _I'm thinner than I thought... _He stared for a few moments. _I guess I need to eat a bit more. I don't look healthy._

He tore his gaze away from the mirror, and tried on one of the shirts. He struggled to put it on. "Too small." He muttered, throwing it onto the bench in the side of the small room. He tried another one. "A bit bigger, but still, too small." He put it in the pile. Next one. "...I think this one's good." He looked at himself at the mirror again.

"You doing alright, Silver?" His 'mother' asked.

"I think this one fits alright." He replied.

"Alright, step out of the room so I can see!"

Silver stepped out the changing room to show his 'mother' his new clothes. "Wow!" She said. "They look very good on you! I think we should buy it!" Silver nodded and threw it in the basket. Though he would never admit it, he was actually having a fun time!

"So, Mom..." Silver started while looking at some jackets. "What's up with that kid of yours?" She didn't expect him to bring Gold up. She sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about him. You see, being an only child, he's used to receiving all the attention from us. I guess that's why he's so spoiled to the point of not even wanting friends other than Typhlosion. He's just not used to having to share his house with someone else, but that doesn't justify his behavior. Don't worry, though! I'm sure that if he knows you long enough, he'll warm up to you! He might even call you his brother!"

Silver gagged: he didn't want to be labeled the 'brother' of the taller, but immature acting momma's boy.

_That would be the last thing I'd _ever_say about him..._

* * *

After buying Silver enough clothes, they returned to the house and they were greeted with a _lovely:_

"MOOOOOOOOM!" Gold was on the floor; trying to kick off Gengar, who was sitting on his leg while Alakazam bonked his hat with its spoons as if it was playing the drums.

The dad waved to them. "Welcome back, you two! As you can see, Gold's trying to get along with others! Isn't it cute?"

The mom burst out laughing while Silver snickered._ Serves him right for being so rude and stuck up all the time._ "Sorry, _bro_." Silver taunted. "They just want to be friends with you. It seems they like you!" He chuckled a bit.

Gold growled. "Oh yeah, well how would you like typhlosion's Flamethower in your face?!"

The mom helped Gold up. "Now, now, you two! Why don't you two go upstairs and hang out, huh? If Silver's going to live here, you two should learn to get along, okay? Off you two go, now~!"

"But MOM-"

"No buts!" His mother grinned. "Just go play a game or something!" She ushered the two upstairs.

Silver rolled his eyes. "It'll be fine, Gold." He muttered. "We're living together now, so we may as well learn to tolerate one another."

Gold groaned in defeat. "UGH, _fine!"_ He led Silver to _his_ room, and shut the door behind him.

Silver plopped down onto the bed, watching Gold with little interest. "So, what do you want to do?"

Gold shrugged. "I don't know." He looked over to his Wii and pointed at it. "How about we play on that?"

Silver nodded. "Sure, I guess."

Gold sat beside Silver on the bed, handing him a Wii remote. He turned on the television, and turned on the Wii as well. "What do you want to play?"

"I don't know. I've never played on a game system before, so..."

Gold tried not to laugh. "R-really, now?"

"What, do you think a lone teenager with nowhere to live could just sit on his ass and play a gaming device? I didn't think so." He smirked at Gold's expression.

"Whatever." He shook his head, staring at the screen with a slight glare.

"Oooh, how about this fighting game? I can at least whoop your ass like this!" Gold cackled, loving the angry expression Silver gave him.

"Hmph, don't get so full of yourself. Now come on, put it in already!" _...I should have worded that better!Damn it! That sounded so wrong!_

Ignoring Silver, Gold decided to go to Training Mode, so whooping Silver wouldn't be_too _easy.

"Wow. I'm surprised you didn't pick the princess." Gold taunted. Silver smacked him on the head.

* * *

So as expected...Silver sucked.

Gold was laughing almost to the point of peeing his pants seeing how frustrated Silver was becoming trying to learn the controls. Gold started to roll on the floor, laughing and wiping away the tears.

This was starting to anger Silver more than the game. "Damn it, could you _please _tell me how to do this?!"

Gold stopped laughing and decided to have mercy on the poor boy. "Okay, first off, playing with a nunchuck is like, much easier!"

"..._Now_ you tell me that?!"

"Well why not? It's amusing pissing you off!" Silver grunted and connected the nunchuck in with the remote. "Okay, now first off..." Gold placed his hands on top Silver's trying to show him how to do it. His hands felt warm on his and he was touching them so _gently-_

"Argh!" Silver shook his head and pushed Gold away.

"Umm, what? I was trying to show you how to play!" Gold complained, not noticing the slight red of embarrassment on Silver's face.

"Yeah, but did you have to _touch_ me?"

Gold gave him a confused look. "Really?! You act like I was molesting you or something!"

"And if you ever do, I'll_kill _you!"

"Who would ever want to touch you, rotten piece of _filth?!"_

Silver popped an anger vein. "You'll regret saying that!" He charged at Gold.

"Wha-?!" Silver threw himself at Gold, and they fell off the bed with a big thud. The two rolled all around the floor, trying to beat the other to a pulp.

"Stupid, snobby kid!"

"You fucking jerk!"

The parents and Pokemon came upstairs due to all the commotion. The mom and dad stared in shock while Typhlosion broke the two up. "Gold, Silver! What are-"

"He started it!" They shouted simultaneously.

The mom face-palmed. "I didn't ask that. Look, you two _really_ need to get along, okay? Especially since, well, your dad and I will be out of town for a few days for our little vacation."

Silver seemed pretty cool about it, but Gold jumped up in horror. "_WHAT?!_ You mean I have to be here alone with _this_ guy?!"

"Well, not counting your Pokemon... yes." His dad replied. "Your mother and I need to spend some quality time together."

Gold fell to the floor, groaning in anger. How could life get any worse?


	3. Parents Away: Part One: Accidental Kiss

_This is a living hell.  
_  
With their parents gone on their little vacation, Gold was trying his best to get along with his 'brother,' Silver.

Right now, Silver was in the backyard, hanging out with his pokemon. His weavile was curled up on his lap, while Feraligatr sat beside him, one eye lazily gazing around. His alakazam was meditating, and his gengar stuck to sitting in the shadows. His crobat flew up above, chattering with a passerby flock of pidgey and pidgeotto. Finally, Magneton stayed inside. Why, Gold didn't know or care.

Gold stepped out, walking towards Silver. The red-haired teen looked over to him, expression unchanging. "Hey." Gold said, the tiniest bit nervous. He didn't want to start a fight, after all.

"Hey." Silver replied, blinking a few times. "...What is it?"

Gold didn't know. "I'm bored."

"Bored?" Silver rose an eyebrow. "You have all of those games! Why not play one of them?"

Gold shrugged. "...I've played them all." He looked away.

"Well, go hang out with your typhlosion over there." Silver pointed to the fire-pokemon, who was chattering with a flaaffy. "I dunno whose flaaffy that is, though."

"Flaaffy?" Gold blinked. "We don't own a flaaffy..." He grinned. "It must be a wild one!" He walked over to the two pokemon. Typhlosion cooed a greeting, while the flaaffy cried out in fear.

"Phloo!" Typhlosion smiled down at the pink pokemon.

It hesitated, but soon inched closer to Gold, shaking a bit.

"It's alright!" Gold reassured.

The flaaffy smiled faintly. "Flaaa~!" It cried, sniffing Gold's hand. Gold picked it up, and laughed victoriously.

"Yeah! Flaaffy trusts me!"

"Congrats." The voice of Silver behind them made both Gold and the flaaffy cry out in shock. The flaaffy sparked and electrocuted Gold, trying to protect itself.

"GYAAA!" Gold dropped the pokemon, and it scurried behind Typhlosion. His hair was a complete mess now, sticking up in various directions.

Silver tried not to laugh. "Good look on you."

"Oh, shut up! You did that on purpose, didn't you?!" Gold snarled at the snickering boy. "Period-hair, crossdressing tramp!"

Silver growled at that. "What did you call me, piss-eyed fool?!"

The two bumped heads with each other, giving a deathly glare. Typhlosion and the other Pokemon knew it would be very hard for these two to get along.

"Flaaffy!" Flaaffy ran away in fear.

"Phlo!" Typhlosion huffed at the two: they ruined its chance of getting a new friend!

Gold ran over to comfort it. "Well I hope you're happy now! You scared its friend away!"

"Well YOU'RE the one that's the jumpy moron and made it electrocute you. Hmph, scared little rattata."

"Don't compare me to a nasty, ugly rodent like _you!"_

"TY!" Typhlosion let out a roar of fire to shut the two up.

Silver backtalked. "And what makes_you_ think I'll listen to-" Flamethrower to the face, he took. Instead of just having spiked up hair like Gold, he was completely covered in ashes.

"Nice look on you!" Gold threw Silver's own words back at him.

Silver, like always, charged at him and they started their quarreling. Again.

"Ala!" Alakazam couldn't even concentrate with all this noise, and at the same time getting very sick of these two always fighting. "Kazam!" With its spoons, it forced the two to hold hands and lock it in that position with a chain made out of psychic energy. Alakazam looked to Typhlosion, telling him in its language that served as a punishment, and they won't be released until they can act mature.

Gold, stunned, tried to break free from the Psychic, but to no avail. "Argh! Now look what you got us into!"

Silver rolled his eyes. "Sure. Of course _I'm_ the one who wrecks everything!"

"...I _hate _you."

"I love you, too."

Gold growled. "Fuck you!"

Silver chuckled warmly. "If we act mature enough, Alakazam will let us go. It's that easy."

Gold huffed, and stayed silent. The two stared at each other, looking into the others eyes.

"...Quit staring at me." Gold muttered.

"I could tell you the same thing." Silver replied.

"Grrr!" Gold growled to himself in rage. He hated having to hold hands with... _him!Him,_ of all people! It was sick!

After many long, agonizing minutes of glaring at each other, Alakazam twitched its hand a bit, and the two fell into each other. Gold's eyes widened as their faces mashed into each other, lips connecting for a split second before Silver ripped himself away, glaring at Gold with burning hatred.

"What... the fuck did you just do?!" Gold yelled, face flushed in embarrassment. He stared at the cackling alakzam with a fiery aura of rage and destruction. "You... you will... _DIE!"_ Gold, while dragging Silver, chased the flying and laughing (while also kind of scared) alakazam.

All the while, Silver was screaming. "GOLD, STOP!"

Gold stopped, took his shoes off with his teeth and hurled it at Alakzam. It was a critical hit! "STOP, YOU BITCH!"

Alakzam shrieked and hopped over the fence and into the street.

"COME HERE!"

Alakazam now knew the fatal mistake he made. He pissed Gold off to the _maximum. _The two (well three if count the dragged Silver) ran down the street like wild tauros, people quickly getting out the way.

"Ala!" Alakzam flew up right to the roofs.

Like _that_ would stop the demonic-tempered boy.

"DON'T YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Gold leaped all the way up to the high roofs. In one leap.

"GOLD, FOR FUCK'S SAKE, CALM DOWN!" Silver screamed.

The crew leaped from roof to roof like a bunch of ninjas. Silver and Alakzam feared their lives will be lost. Just _what_ in the world could calm this one down?

"STOP! THIS IS THE POLICE!" Well, _that_ could. The police on the street with their Gyrados' launched a Hydro Pump at the three of them.

"ALAKAZAM!"

"AGH!"

"WAAAGH!"

* * *

And so, they were carried in the police car back home. Silver had to sit on top of Gold so that he wouldn't try to murder the trembling Alakazam right next to them. Silver broke the silence.

"You overreacted, you know. The kiss only happened for a split second, you act like I have a disease or something."

Gold glared up at him_. "Shut. The. Fuck. up._ You stole my fi… you stole a _kiss_ from me! It was the most horrifying thing in my entire life!"

Silver was actually kind of hurt. Not because Gold didn't want a kiss from him, but how he said it is what made the words effective. "Is it really that awful? Do you hate me that much?"

_"YES!_ Ever since I met you! I hate you _and_ your pokemon! I hope eventually, you all get the fuck out of my life!" Yes, it was apparent that Gold was still extremely angry. He wouldn't normally say such harsh things. Even if it's Silver, the one thing he never wanted was for someone to hate him.

"…" He didn't say anything else for the rest of the ride.

* * *

When they got home, the two were still chained together, but at least not arguing now.

Gold calmed down by now and realize even if he isn't too fond of this one, he even thinks he said a bit too much. "...I'm sorry for what I said... I don't really hate you. Sometimes."

"Gee, thanks." Silver said sarcastically, but was still happy he apologized. Gold cracked a smile.

"Heh, but as you can see, I can run real fast _and_ jump high!" No kidding.

"Yeah, that's very apparent." Silver said as he looked at the scared Alakazam hugging the confused Ferligatr. Gold slammed his forehead against Silver's.

"So yeah, let's get along, _little brother."_ Gold tried his hardest not to gag in the middle of his words.

"Wait... why should I be the younger one?"

"Because I'm taller. And cuter than you." I guess he didn't catch the fact he technically just called Silver _cute._

Silver turned away trying to hide his face. "Y-Yeah, whatever."

Alakazam smiled and broke the chain off. It looked like they could get along after all!

Gold rolled his wrist, feeling the blood flow back into his hand. "Aw, what a relief!" He smiled in content.

Silver rolled his eyes. "See what happens when we get along? If you hadn't started to argue with me, this wouldn't have happened."

Gold glared a bit. "Sure. Your pokemon still forced me to lose my first kiss! And THAT, mon ami, is not something I can simply forgive someone, or something for!"

Silver sighed, lifting a pokeball. His alakazam was surrounded by a red aura, and was put into the ball. "I'll have him stay in there for a while."

Gold nodded in satisfaction. "Thanks."

Silver had the faintest of smiles. "No problem. Though I still have one question."

Gold rose an eyebrow. "Hmm? What would that be?"

"How the hell were you able to jump to the roof like that?!"


	4. Parents Away: Part Two: Drunken Battle

The next day, Silver woke up to Gold running down the stairs. "Huh...?"

"Silver, my typhlosion is with a pokemon I've never seen before!"

"A pokemon you've never seen, huh...?" Silver yawned a bit. "Very... cool..." He dosed off.

Gold rolled his eyes, and grabbed a pillow, whacking Silver on the head with it.

"OW!" Silver immediately woke back up, sitting up strait. "What was that for?!" He hissed at Gold, who was trying not to laugh.

"Lighten up, Silvs! Let's go see what pokemon it is!"

As Gold walked out the door, Silver froze in place. He stared at where his "brother" used to be with a shocked expression.

_My father used to call me Silvs..._ He then shook his head violently. _No. Don't start remembering now. _ He stood, following Gold outside.

As Gold said, his typhlosion was chattering with a yellow pokemon about the same size as the fire type. It had a black-striped tail, tipped with an amber orb that shone in the morning sun. "That's an ampharos, the evolved form of flaaffy." He said, stopping beside Gold.

"Ohhh, that stupid son of a bitch that zapped me because of your big mouth?"

Silver decided not to even retort to that. "Yeah... whatever. Anyway, why is the ampharos here? It's not traumatized from that day you snapped?"

"Oh, shut up!" Gold walked up to the two pokemon.

"Amph!" Ampharos backed up. It remembered the bipolar maniac that was Gold.

"Aww, come on, you can trust me!" Gold crouched down and whispered in its ear. "Just not _that_ guy..." The idiot pointed to Silver when he said that, so he gave himself away. Silver picked him up by his arm.

"Bastard, what did you say?! You know, instead of battling for real, how about I beat you in a Pokemon battle?"

Gold's eyes widened. He had never been in an actual pokemon battle! And no, the ones in video games don't count. "Er..." He was used to just simply pressing a button to summon a move! Hell, his parents were the one who evolved his buddy into a Typhlosion! Still, the last thing he wanted was to admit he couldn't do something better than Silver could.

"Err, what? Know you're gonna lose? I don't blame you!" Silver smacked Gold's shoulders.

Gold squeezed his hand for him to stop. "Yeah right! If I can beat the _Water Temple_ in under an hour, then I can _definitely_ beat you in a battle! Yeah..." His words trailed off in the end: he knew he wouldn't know what the hell he'd be doing. As much as doesn't deserve it, Silver decides to be a nice guy.

"How about this? Weavile and I fight, and you use Typhlosion. Deal?" Silver held out his hand.

Gold shook his head, sticking his tongue out. "I'd kiss a boy before I willingly touch you!"

"Oh? Well in that case..." Silver decided to make Gold's words literal. He grabbed Gold's shirt collar and kissed him. Not on accident, but on purpose this time.

Gold, all the while, was so shocked, he couldn't even move. His eyes were wide, and his face was red.

Typhlosion jawdropped while Ampharos blushed.

After about ten seconds, Silver finally broke away and made Gold's hand cup with his. Gold's facial expression never changed. "...What? You'd said kiss a boy before touching me, right? And so you did."

Gold hung his head down. Typhlosion and Ampharos gulped: is he going to go absolutely insane again? "You've done a risky thing indeed..." A fiery aura blasted from outside him, making his voice epic with rage and his hair flying up. "I HOPE YOU'VE PREPARED YOURSELF!" Wanting to take revenge on the kiss-thief, Gold made sure that he would _not _lose this one! Except he still didn't know how to battle. _Shit._ "Go, Typhlosion!"

The pokemon tilted its head in confusion. "Phlo?" It blinked, then walked forward, stopping a few feet in front of Gold.

"Weavile." The black and red pokemon came from the pokeball he was holding. It smirked cruelly, showing its sharp claws off to its opponent.

"You go first." Gold said, grinning at his 'brother.'

Silver nodded. "Weavile. Use Agility." The black pokemon disappeared in a blur.

Everything came into place. So, he had to order his typhlosion to use a move that it knew! He remembered his parents telling him that it knew Flamethrower, Extrasensory, Flame Wheel, and Swift. "Typhlosion, use Swift!"

The fire pokemon nodded, and star-shaped rays flew at the blur that was Weavile. It froze, wincing when the move made contact with its body.

"Weavile, use Dark Pulse."

"Dodge it!"

Typhlosion jumped into the air as a wave of dark aura washed over the field.

Typhlosion landed on the ground, smirking at the weavile.

"Flamethrower!"

Typhlosion roared, a stream of fire flying from its mouth.

"Weavile, dodge it!"

Weavile tried to dodge it, but to no avail; it was hit by the powerful flames, and immediately fell, unconscious.

"Did... did I win?" Gold asked.

"...You did." Silver smiled a bit, lifting Weavile's pokeball. The pokemon was returned. "Good job."

Gold burst out laughing, and he began to sing mockingly. "I KICKED YOUR ASS~! HE KICKED YOUR ASS~! WE KICKED YOUR ASS~!" Gold broke down into a dance of victory, requesting that Typhlosion join as well.

Silver had to admit: that little dance and the extreme joy Gold was feeling was kind of cute, even if he's still being cocky. Ampharos, who was watching the whole time, she was impressed, and grew to like Typhlosion even _more! _It gave the fire type a hug, and Typhlosion blushed in response.

Gold snickered. "Ohh? Does my buddy have a girlfriend already?" Gold nudged Ty's arm, giving him the 'if you know what I mean' face. Typhlosion sweat dropped and pushed Gold away in embarrassment. "Okay, okay, I'll leave you two be. Silver, let's go!" He grabbed Silver by his hair and dragged him inside.

"OW! Sheesh!" Silver muttered. "You kind of get the gist of how real battles work, right?" Silver told Gold, who was too busy getting something out the fridge.

He had a bottle in his hand. "Yeah, sure. Anyways, want some of this apple juice?" What Gold was holding, and even Silver knew, was indeed _not _apple juice: it was a bottle of beer. How he could have ever mistaken that for apple juice, who knows.

"Uhh, Gold, that's not- WAIT, DON'T DRINK THAT!" Gold took a big swig of it. It didn't help that it was a very strong brew of it, with even the tiniest of sips was enough to make teens his age drunk.

It took less than ten seconds for that stuff to take effect. "Oh...HIC!" Gold's body wavered and his eyes were glazed. His face was a full red and he had goofy smile.

Silver knew that Gold was definitely _not _okay.

"Siiillvvvbbaaa~!" Gold limped over to Silver, but fell halfway. He stuck his arms and legs up in the air and flailed them around. "Wook at me! I'm a helicopter!"

_I think it's safe to say that Gold's no different personality-wise_. Silver crouched down to him. "You're totally drunk." He bluntly said.

Gold was offended. "Wha? I is _not_ drunk!" Gold tried standing up, but once again fell, but landed on Silver.

"Gah, you're heavy! Get off!" He tried pushing Gold off. but he wouldn't budge.

"Noooo! I dun wanna!" Gold sure was strong, holding on to Silver without moving an inch.

Silver decided that there would be no point to keep on trying. "Ohh, I give up. Man, when your parents hear about _this-"_

"NOO!" Gold shook him repeatedly. "Don't tell ma mommy! Don't tell ma daddy!" Then he calmed down. "Please…" Gold looked at him with seductive eyes.

Silver gulped. "G-get off, please. I don't like the way you're… what are you doing?"

Gold was trailing a finger across his face now while staring at him with that smile. "Oooh, you has such a pwetty face! I wanna wick it! Mmm…" And so he did. Silver gagged and pinched his tongue. "Owh!" Gold wiggled his hurt tongue around. "Dat-HIC!-hurt, you stupwid jerk!"

Silver though it was time that Gold laid down. "Come on, let's go." He held Gold's hand all the way to his room "Ah!" He threw him on the bed, but Gold covered his chest with his hands while crossing his legs, trapping him in his 'brother's' grasp.

"Silvba….I"m not ready for this yet…"

"...What?" Silver was confused at first, but then he got a pretty good idea about what he was talking about. His face turned red. "H-hold on a second, what are you thinking?! I threw you on the bed because-"

"Because you-HIC!-want me? Well, okay~!" Yeah, he was surely drunk. There's no way he'd be saying this if he wasn't. No way in _hell._

Not being able to take it anymore, Silver whacked him with the pillow.

"Ahh, wat are you dowing?!"

"That's for doing it to me this morning! Also, I don't like you or anything!" He stopped. _You sure about that, Silver? _

"Yes you do! You wuv me! And I wuv you!" Gold grabbed Silver and threw him back onto the bed with him. Their faces were so close, Silver could smell the alcohol on Gold's breath. Silver would've moved, but Gold was holding him real tight. "Silvbaa…" Silver's heart was beating really fast while Gold brought his face closer and closer until their foreheads bumped.

"Augh! Stop it!" Silver struggled some more, but his resistance was futile. Gold giggled, eyes glazed. "Gold, quit it, right now!"

"I dun waaaanaaaaa~!" Gold cooed, closing his eyes. "You're _soooo _soft and cuddwy" He proceeded to mumble in gibberish, and Silver gagged from his bad breath.

"Gold, you're insane! I don't like you! Let _go!"_ He put his hands on Gold's chest and pushed as hard as he could.

"Owwwww!" Gold cried, letting go of Silver.

The second Silver was able to escape, he threw himself off the bed and dashed out of the room.

"Awww, Silvbaaaaaa~! Dun goooo!" Gold too got out of the bed, walking out of the room.

Unbeknownst to Gold, Silver hid in the corner, holding a random baseball bat.

"Siiiilllllveeeer~!" Gold walked around the corner, and was immediately whacked upside the head by Silver's bat.

Silver panted, watching as Gold fell to the ground, unconscious. "...O-okay... he's out..." He shuddered from his previous experience, and picked his 'brother' up. He walked into Gold's bedroom, and placed him on the bed. He gasped a bit, then walked out of the room, bringing a hand to his head. "Great Arceus, I'm going to have to hide that beer from him..."


	5. Parents Away: Part Three: Sick

"I'M SIIIIICK!" Gold repeated for the six-billionth time.

Silver thought he was going to kill himself, having to hear the spoiled boy whine constantly and constantly. _It's Gold own fault for being sick. He drank so much of a very strong liquid._

"Why does my head hurt so much?" He could thank Silver's bat for that. Well, not that he'd tell Gold that. Typloshion was worried sick about him and stayed near his bedside. He put his hand on Gold's forehead for comfort and to calm him down.

"You know, whining is not going to make you better."

"And since when did _you_ become a doctor, period-head?!"

_Great Arceus, he's more annoying than usual!_ Silver decided he would never hear the end of it until this boy felt better. "Look, what if my pokemon and I take care of you? That way you won't give me a headache..."

Gold was about to whine again, but it came out as a bunch of coughs and sneezes. "AUGH, MOOOM!" Seemed that he was so angry, he forgot his mom and dad were still out. He snarled at the redhead.

"Look, I don't care if you want me here or not! Your... brother will take care of you!" Silver patted Typhlosion's back. "Hey, I'll take care of him, okay? I'm sure you want to Flamethrower him so he can shut up, right?" Typhlosion shook his head, eyes wide. Silver chuckled. "Only kidding. Now get out."

Typhlosion wasn't sure, but it decided it wouldn't be too bad. With a smile, it left to go outside with the other pokemon.

He was wrong.

"Silver...! Medicine! NOW!" Gold pointed to the medicine on the dresser.

Silver didn't appreciate that tone. "Ever heard of the word 'please'?"

"Ever heard of 'HURRY THE FUCK UP?!'"

Silver huffed and grabbed the medicine off the dresser.

"Gengar!" Gengar made Silver jump, appearing out of nowhere. He snatched the medicine out of Silver's hand and walked over to Gold.

"...You gonna stand or are you going to give me my medicine, you stupid Clefable ripoff!"

An anger vein appeared on Gengar's forehead. It huddled the medicine above Gold's body. However, whenever Gold tried to snatch it, he'd make the stuff float way up in the air.

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING MEDICINE, NOW!"

All the while, Silver was laughing. "Alright Gengar, quit playing with him. Give it to him." Gengar complied and shoved the medicine down Gold's throat. Thankfully, it wasn't too much because it made Gold drink all of it down.

"Huah...huagh..." He broke into a large coughing. "Oww..." Gold held his cramping stomach. He looked like he really was in pain.

Silver felt his forehead. "It's burning up. What a surprise. piss-colored eyes is- OWCH!" Gold bit his hand. "OW!" Silver ripped his hand away. "What'd you do that for?!" He yelled. holding his hurt hand with the other.

Gold laughed a bit, voice raspy. His laughing eventually grew to be a loud coughing fit. "Urrrghh..." He groaned after the coughing stopped. "Ohhhh..." He whined loudly, holding his stomach.

Silver was becoming concerned. "...Gold, I'm going to call our parents-"

"Nooo!" Gold protested weakly. "I'll be... fine-" He had another coughing fit.

Silver shook his head, then walked out of the room. He walked into the dining room, where a cellphone was plugged into its charger. He picked it up, looking at it. He saw a portion of the screen that was labeled: 'contacts' and he pressed it, trying to find his 'parents' phone number.

He found his 'father's', and pressed on it. He put it by his ear, waiting for a response.

...

...

"...Hello?"

Silver felt a wave of relief wash over him when he heard his 'father's' voice. "Hey, it's Silver." He said, voice trying not to alter.

"Oh, Silver! Is everything going alright? Are you and Gold getting along?"

"Y-yeah... but uh..."

"Is something wrong?" His 'father's' tone grew more serious.

"Gold is uh... very sick right now. He's very feverish, and has a bad stomach ache."

There was a pause.

"...Hello? Dad?"

"...Silver, we'll be home in a few hours."

The phone hung up.

Silver drew the phone away from his ear, stunned. He then turned around, making his way back into Gold's bedroom. "Whoa, what the-?!"

Gold was leaning over the trash can, retching. "Ouughh..." He sniffled a bit, lifting his head from the trash can. He was very pale, but his cheeks were flushed red with fever. His dull eyes were half open, staring at Silver.

Silver shuddered at how horrible his 'brother' looked. "...Gold, lay back down." He walked over to him, supporting him the best he could as he laid back down on the bed.

"Silver..." Gold was ill to the point where he wasn't acting like a narcissist two year-old anymore. He could barely even talk now.

Silver was seriously worried, which surprised him. Before, he could care less about anyone. The only things that ever mattered to him were his wants. And now... there's this boy, a stuck-up, rude, bratty, spoiled boy that he just can't help but care about. He held Gold's weak hand. "Come on, come on... it'll be alright.

Gold ignored Silver, rolling to his side. He shivered, grasping the blanket weakly. "Nnnnngh..." He continued to give quiet moans and groans as he tried to get comfortable. Sweat beaded his forehead as he sat back up, leaning over the bed to throw up into the trash can again.

Silver meanwhile could only rub Gold's trembling back, trying to comfort him the best he could before their parents came home...

* * *

About three hours passed, and Silver was dosing beside Gold as he slept.

"Silver...can I ask you something?" Gold's sudden question made Silver jump. Gold looked at him with desperate eyes.

Silver couldn't had possibly said no. "Yeah...what?"

"How did you do that?"

"Huh? Do what?"

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How?"

"How, _what?"_

"How did you make your breath smell like your shit? ...pfffft..." Gold burst out into a weak laughter.

_Well it looks like he still has enough energy to crack ignorant jokes!_ Silver would've punched him, but was glad to see his 'brother' was getting at least a little better.

Gold wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm the best, I swear!" He paused as his stomach growled at him. "...Anyways, I want some soup!"

Silver crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "You just got done throwing up. I don't think you should-"

"Pleeeeaaase?" Gold teased him and decided to run his finger down Silver's cheek.

_That's_ when their parents walked in.

"Gold, I heard that-" The dad stopped. He turned to stone. The mom blushed in curiosity. "Oh, oh, oh! Did we interrupt something?"

While Silver felt like he wanted to die, Gold hopped out the bed so fast it was as if his sickness never even existed. "NOOO!" He pushed Silver with such force across the room, it sent him crashing into the wall. "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"Too late for that, Gold." Silver muttered painfully while peeling himself from the wall. _"Too_ late."

The sickness kicked right back into Gold and he groaned, falling into bed.

With the help of Silver, their mother prepared a heartwarming soup for him.

"Here you go, Gold! From Silver and I!"

Gold inspected the soup. "Silver made this, too?" He sniffed it, too. "No poison or chloroform inside it?" Silver bonked him on the head for those words.

"Gold, be nice! Your boy... _friend_ was worried about you!" Of course, Gold didn't catch the fact that she called Silver his boyfriend; and somewhat reluctantly ate the soup. But when he found out it was actually extremely delicious, he gulped it down very fast.

Meanwhile, Silver couldn't believe Gold didn't deny the fact that his mother said 'boyfriend,' despite trailing off in between. He shook his head. _Maybe Gold didn't catch it?_ Which was true, but Silver didn't know for sure. Still... for some reason, he felt... that he would've felt better if Gold _had_ caught it.


	6. Nightmares and Bunk-Beds

Gold awoke in the middle of the night, hearing screaming coming from downstairs. It took him a minute, but he recognized the voice as Silver's. His eyes widened, and he leaped out of bed, forgetting that he was still pretty sick. "Silver!" He said while running down the stairs. He heard his parent's door opening.

"Gold, who's screaming?!" His father asked.

Gold ignored them and ran into and turned the light on to the living room, where Silver was sitting on the couch, trembling. "Silver, what's wrong? Geez, you woke everyone up!" He sat beside his 'brother,' and flinched when he felt heat radiating from him. Silver was silent, but still trembling. He was covered in s cold sweat, and his eyes were wide.

Their parents came down the stairs.

"Silver, what's wrong?" their mother asked as they entered the room.

"I-I-I'm f-fine..." Silver replied, voice hoarse and trembling. "J-just a dream..."

Gold rolled his eyes. "Please. You're _not _okay, period-head. Nobody normally wakes up in the middle of the night and decides to scare the living shit out of everyone with their screaming."

Mom bonked Gold on the head. "Don't be so insensitive! He didn't say that when _you_ were in a weakened state, did he?!" Gold huffed and crossed his arms.

"Your mother is right, Gold. You shoulder comfort your brother. In fact, do so, now." And so the two left Gold to take care of his trembling friend.

He gave a disgruntled yawn and plopped down on the couch. "Okay, okay, what's wrong with you? And hurry up, I'm sleepy..."

Silver inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm down before he could finally talk. "I... had a nightmare about my father... Giovanni. He... was at a scene of the crime of the murder you three. He said that was payback for choosing a bunch of strangers for a family over joining his organization..."

Gold frowned. _Such a horrible dream to have... _Instead of acting expectantly arrogant, he acted surprisingly sympathetic and pulled him closer with his arm over his shoulder, resting his head on his chest. "It's alright, it's alright. It'll never happen, okay? My parents will be fine! They weren't former champions of the far away region for nothing, you know."

Former champions? Silver didn't know that, but was pretty impressed. Such high-ranked former masters were parents of _this_ one. "Thanks... so now, who are you and where is the real Gold?" Can't say you blame him for asking, considering how Sold normally acts towards him. Gold gnawed his teeth.

"Why you little...!" Gold pushed him down on the couch and got on top of him, shaking him vigorously.

Surprisingly, he started laughing. "G-Gold! St-Sto-, Sto-!" Then Gold started laughing as well.

After calming down, Silver realized that Gold on top of him. His face color matched his hair. "Uhh...are you gonna get off or what?"

"You trying' to call me fat or something?! Bah whatever, I want go back to sleep, anyway! But, before that..." Gold brought himself down and gave him a hug.

That didn't help with Silver's red face. His heart was beating very fast. "H-Hey! What's the big deal?! Get off-"

"Sorry that happened you, man. Though..." Gold sat up, and gave a non characteristic, heartwarming smile. "It really makes me happy that you consider us your family, heh heh heh!" Gold was actually...happy about that? Silver couldn't believe it. The whole time, he still thought Gold would want him out his life, but now...it seems that Gold's gotten used to him enough that he's happy to be his fake brother. Silver didn't know what to say...

"Err..." Gold looked away, starting to blush himself. "This... this should dispel of your nightmares, especially since it's from your taller and sexier brother!" He pecked Silver on the cheek and before Silver could even react, Gold ran back up the stairs.

Silver touched his cheek. His eyes dilated and his face was such a mad blush, he just might be mistaken for a tomato. He didn't understand why, but...he felt so happy.

"Gah!" He covered his face with his pillow and flailed around on the couch. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! S-Saying such weird things!" Gold's kiss seemed to have worked, as he slept the rest of the night with no more nightmares.

* * *

The next morning, Silver woke up feeling extremely exhausted. He groaned, wincing as the sun peeked through the window and onto his face. His throat felt dry and scratchy, and his head felt heavy.

He groaned while sitting up. Rubbing his eyes, he groggily found his balance and walked out of the living room. He made his way into the kitchen, where Gold and their parents were eating sandwiches. Well, with high quality stuff in them, of course.

Gold was he first to notice Silver's presence. "Hey! Good afternoon, sleepyhead!"

_Afternoon...?_

"What time is it...?" Silver asked, voice scratchy and quiet.

"It's one thirty." Their mother replied. "You sure did sleep a while."

Silver blinked a few times. He slept into the afternoon? "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

Gold rolled his eyes. "You should be able to sleep as long as you want."

Silver sighed, then sat down on one of the chairs surrounding the table, leaning forward and putting his head in his arms. He was silently looking out the window, where his pokemon were healthy and playing.

_It sure feels nice to know that my pokemon are healthy. Before I met Gold and his parents, they could hardly fight for anything. With no food, it was hard to train them any more..._

"Silver?"

He looked over to Gold. "Hmm?"

"You were just staring for a moment. You alright?"

"I'm fine, Gold." He muttered. But in reality, he couldn't get his father out of his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about that dream of his. What if... what if that dream became reality? He didn't want to know... what it would be like...

* * *

He felt a sudden shake on his shoulder, and he jumped slightly. He looked up, and saw Gold, looking down at him.

"You dosed off. You sure you're okay?" It wasn't like Gold to actually care.

Silver rolled his eyes sleepily. "I'm just tired."

Gold puffed. "Still thinking about that dream? Come on, didn't I tell you nothing's gonna happen? Sheesh...~" Gold snatched Silver's sandwich and ate it.

_The nerve of him! That sandwich had the best quality swiss cheese!_ Silver rocketed up. "Hey! That was mine!" Gold chugged it down with his drink, too!

"Hey, that was good! You should've tried it!"

Silver ran to the dish rack and grabbed two spoons. "How about I practice my drumming skills?!" He chased the cackling Gold around the house, Okaa-san and Otou-san**(*)** laughing at their silly antics. The house has been very lively ever since Silver came, and they really _did_ act like brothers!

"You know, honey?" Okaa-san started. "We should buy a bunk bed for those two! I think they would like that." Otou-san agreed.

"I think so, too. I mean, why not, hm?"

* * *

"I WANT THE TOP BED!" Gold yelled.

"No, I should be the one who gets it!" Silver retorted. Okaa-san and Otou-san fell to the floor. These two were _really _arguing about the top bunk?

Gold hopped up and down. "Me, me, me, me, ME!"

Silver stomped his foot. "It's mine!"

Otou-san intervened. "Look, maybe you two should... compromise?"

"..."

"..." Gold snapped his finger. "Whoever makes the loudest fart wins!" Otou-san slammed down to the ground while Okaa-san hung her head. Their son was indeed an idiot.

"You're disgusting!"

"Yeah? Not as disgusting as your face!" The two hissed at each other. This was a battle that may never end!

...Until Okaa-san decided to use her mother powers. "Gold, whenever you have company, it's common curtsy to give them the better option, so Silver, you get the top bunk!"

"WHAT?! That's not FAIR!" Silver stuck his tongue at him. Gold started another one of his whining fits. "No fair, I'm your son! It should belong to _me!"_

"Well it doesn't! The top belongs to Silver and that's that! No _ifs,_ or _buts!"_

"Yeah Gold, no buts!" Silver repeated, pressing his finger against Gold's cheek.

"Now that that's settled, I will no drag your Dad from off the floor and leave. Good night~!" And with the turning off of the light there goes the closing off the door.

Silver climbed up to his top bunk. "Ohh! It's all high and nice up here!" He was going to rub it in Gold's face real good.

"Oh, why you!" Gold hopped up there with him.

"Hey, back off, bitch! You'll break the bed!" Silver threw him off the bed and with quick reflexes, Gold took him along with him.

"Oh no you don't!"

The two screamed and hit the floor. With Gold on top of Silver, the two ended falling in a kiss.

Silver was completely stunned. They were kissing... again! He tried to break free at first, but Gold didn't move. Their lips stayed connected. He felt the muscles in his shoulders relax slightly, and he accepted the kiss.

Gold too was shocked. He was even more so when Silver relaxed after a few moments. He couldn't bring himself to break the kiss. Heart pounding in his chest, he also relaxed, closing his eyes.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever until Gold broke it, gasping for breath. "Wh... why did you...?" He asked between gasps. Suddenly Silver pushed him, and pinned him down. Now Silver was on the top.

"I didn't have a choice, now did I...?" He smirked down at Gold, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "But now I have a choice." He leaned in, and kissed Gold again.

Gold struggled. "I... I'm not gay, dude!" He mumbled behind Silver's lips. He felt Silver bite his lip, and he winced. "Ow!"

Silver broke the kiss, still grinning. "Are you sure about that, Gold? If you're not, then why didn't you break away immediately?"

"Be... because I was like, shocked and stuff! There's no way I liked it!"

"I never asked you if you did." W_ay to go, Gold. You did a great job of _not _covering up your claim of not being gay. Also, I'm not sure a wild blushing face and no flailing to get the guy off the top of you helps, too. _"But even so, it would please me if you did like it. "

"Wha-why?!"

Silver groaned. _He's so oblivious! _"Haven't you taken the hint already? I _ love_ you, stupid!" Gold's eyes shot up in realization. He could feel his heart beating very fast, but he didn't know why.

"As... as a brother, r-right? F-Family love, r-right?" Gold laughed nervously, but Silver wasn't playing.

"No. Like... _love,_ love."

Steam blew out of Gold's ears. "Whaaat?!" Gold shifted his eyes everywhere. He's never been confessed by a boy before, let alone anybody! He threw Silver away from him and shook his head repeatedly.

"Ouch! What the heck?!" Silver rubbed the lower part of his back.

"Y-You... I'm too sexy-"

"You sure are."

"Shut it! I'm too sexy for a shrub like _you!_ Hmph!" Gold crossed his arms and pouted, while still madly blushing.

_He is such a tsundere_**(**)****_._** Silver crawled over to him and kissed him again.

"Eyah, stop~!" Gold whined.

Silver found it so adorable, he kissed him again. "You're so whiny and bratty... you adorable idiot." He gave Gold a hug.

To his surprise, Gold hugged back. "F-fine, you win! I'll be your boyfriend, but _not_ because I love you or anything!"

_That's why you want to be my boyfriend in the first place, Gold, don't deny it. _"Let's keep this a secret from Mom and Dad, okay?" Silver requested.

"Well, duh!"

* * *

**(*) Otou-san means "father" in Japanese, while Okaa-san means "mother" in Japanese.**

**(**) ********Tsundere is a Japanese word for character development with a person who is cold and hostile, but end up showing their warm, kind-hearted side over time.**


	7. A Reunion to Remember: Part One

Gold still couldn't believe what happened last night. A flood of kisses, a confession of love, and a new boyfriend... all equaling Silver. He thought it was all a dream; but seeing the shorter, more mature boy cuddling against him in the bottom bunk was proof that all the stuff was reality indeed. Silver was still asleep.

"Ugh, gotta pee..." Gold tried to gently move Silver without waking him. It didn't work. He woke up.

Silver sat up, rubbing his eye and smiling lightly at Gold. "Morning."

"Sup." Gold started crawling out the bed, only having his boyfriend pull him back real quick into a kiss. That shot energy back into Gold from his drowsiness he was just feeling. "D-Dude!"

Silver chuckled. "Why are you surprised? It's only natural since I like you so much."

Gold blushed. "Gah, whatever! I have to pee." He leaped off the bed and left the room.

Silver laid back down on the bed and began wondering. How will he and Gold be able to have a relationship when they live in the same household as their parents?

For now, though, he was just happy to be with him. "My stupid, sexy older brother."

He went downstairs to greet the parents good morning. They were in the living room eating breakfast, with two more plates out full of food, which looked like something out a grand diner. The smell of it made Gold come running down the stairs in a flash.

"Good morning, sweethearts. So, did you guys enjoy having a room together?" And then silence happened. If they told them what _really_ happened...well, that would be extremely weird.

"Stupid Silver kept making fun of me because he got the top bunk!"

"Only once."

"Once is mean enough already!"

The parents sighed.

"Oh, you two. Come on, join your mother and I." And so they did. The two sat on the floor and Gold, of course, slammed down on his food.

Silver laughed. "You're gonna choke."

Gold stopped eating, and to translate what he was saying with a mouth full of food, "Ah, shut your trap, period-head!" Silver still bonked him on the head, though. .

Otou-san chuckled. "Oh, you two... hey, let's see what's on the news."

Gold groaned. "But Dad, the news is BORING!"

Otou-san placed his hand on his head. "Oh son, it's important to know what's going on! I mean, something majorly could happen-" The TV cut him off with the sudden booming voice.

_[AND ON A MORE IMPORTANT STORY, A FATHER, BY THE NAME OF GIOVANNI, HEAD OF THE INFAMOUS INDICATE TEAM ROCKET, LEADS A GIANT SEARCH PARTY TO FIND A POSSIBLE TRAIL OF HIS LOST SON. THE BOY IS DESCRIBED TO BE 15 YEARS OLD, 5'05", GREY EYES/RED HAIR, AND GOES BY THE NAME SILVER.]_

Gold did an amazing spit-take while his parents gasped.

Silver's eyes dilated. _Anything but this... please..._ Silver felt his spine shake uncontrollably. _This isn't possible it can't be he doesn't care why would he be looking for me?!_ He felt dizzy, and he sat down, holding his head in his hands.

Gold blinked at the screen as his parents watched the story. He saw Silver sit down, and knelt beside him. "Silver... are you alright-" He was suddenly hugged tightly. He gasped with the sudden contact, but soon relaxed. "...It's going to be fine."

"No it's not!" Silver yelled into Gold's shoulder. "When he finds me he's going to kill you all or something... he's going to make me suffer, damn it!" He broke down, which is something Silver wouldn't normally do.

Gold was still rather stunned, but wrapped his arms around Silver's shaking form.

Everyone's acting out of character.

"Silver," Their mother interrupted. "the best thing we can do is give you to your father-"

"NO!" Silver shouted, glaring at her coldly. "You _can't!"_

He didn't mean to show such anger towards her; but at that moment, he couldn't help it. He shot up. "My father is evil, don't you know?! He's the boss of an evil gang who-" Otou-san shook his head.

"Silver, I'm sure he has an explanation for all he's done. He probably wants to apologize to you."

"He doesn't, damn it! He's trying to trick you two into saying that! For fuck sake's, are you ALL stupid?!"

"That's enough!" Otou-san snapped at him, silencing him. "Whether you like it or not Silver, your mom and I _will_ inform him of your whereabouts." There was a knock on the door, and the two stood up.

Silver saw out the window who it was, and ran over to the door to block it. "Stop it! I'm telling you _don't-"_ Otou-san guilt-fully forced him out the way. They opened the door, and were greeted by a tall man in a suit with the Rocket symbol on his suit pocket, along with top class executes who were his bodyguards. Silver began to panic mentally.

It was his father, Giovanni.

Silver immediately latched on to his fake brother/boyfriend Gold, trying his best to hide himself.

"Excuse me, miss and sir. Have you, by any chance, seen a boy with red hair and gray eyes? I am his father, Giovanni." He shook Otou-san's hand and kissed Okaa-san's hand.

Otou-san would do all the talking. However, Silver's words were making him worry about if he should really tell this man that his son is here.

"I've heard that... a family is currently taking care of him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gold and Silver sneaked upstairs to their room. It was silent for a very long time as at the same time, they were trying to hear the things being said downstairs.

Silver finally breaks the silence. "...You didn't say anything. You didn't even try to help." Gold looked down at the floor, feeling guilty. He didn't know what to say in such a situation. "And even now, you don't say anything..." Silver gritted his teeth, feeling extreme anger... only for that feeling to be replaced by tears. He covered his face with his shaking knees. "Why, why does this always happen to me...every time I try to forget about the past, it comes right to me somehow..." His sobbing deepened. "God damn it, why can't I just live here peacefully with you three? _Why?!"_

Gold wanted to say something, he really did, but what could he say to make him feel better? He crawled over to him. _Actions speak louder than words._

Silver looked up at him. "...What? What is it?"

Gold was silent, and pressed his lips against his. As if magic, it calmed Silver down immediately and he kissed back, until Gold pulled away. "I'm sorry. I know I'm not the best supporter, but... maybe things will work ou-"

A very loud bang interrupted Gold and caused them to jump. The two looked at each other in horror.

"Wh-what the hell was that?!" Silver asked as Gold ran out the room. "Gold, wait!" Silver chased after his 'brother'. "Gold, wa-!" He almost crashed into Gold when he suddenly froze in place. Gold's face turned pale and his eyes were full of disbelief and horror. "Gold, what is... " Once he saw what Gold was staring at, he swore that his heart had stopped.

There on the floor, laid Gold's father's body, which suffered a gunshot to his stomach. The worst was expected, but with very good eyesight, it was seen he was still moving despite the pool of blood forming around him.

The man responsible for all this: Giovanni; walked up to his son, who he hadn't seen for an unimaginable length of time.

"It's been too long since I've last seen you, Silvs." He smirked. _"Way_ too long."


End file.
